el jugador legendario
by eljugadorveterano
Summary: alex descubrira que aquellos a quienes mas quiere estan en elkia,alguien nuevo se une a la causa de la imanidad


Prologo: el jugador legendario

En una casa en los bosques de Disboard,un joven miraba una foto,una foto donde aparece un anciano con dos ninos,el joven se pregunta -2000 años,como estaran ellos?- dejo la fotografia en la mesa y regreso a su meditacion.

En el Palacio,Shiro estaba mirando una foto familiar,(o eso parecia),Sora entro en la habitacion y al ver a su hermana mirando la foto le pregunto-el abuelo era el mejor,a que si hermana?-,Shiro contesto-Si,era el mejor,siempre nos apoyo en todo-,Shiro dejo la foto en la mesita de noche del dormitorio,Steph entro muy nerviosa,Shiro y Sora pensaron que estaba nerviosa por otra tonteria,Shiro le dijo-Calma Steph-Steph nerviosa le respondio-Como quieres que me calme?!- ,Sora le acaricio un poco el pelo,Steph sorprendida, pregunto-¿Porque haces eso?-Sora responde con una sonrisa-Porque eres bastante linda-,Steph se sonrojo como siempre.

El joven llego a la Ciudad de Elukia,preguntando por los reyes,sentia curiosidad por saber quien habia ocupado el trono de su antiguo amigo,el Rey de Elukia,y la pregunta que se hacia,la nieta de su viejo amigo,era la que ocupaba el trono?,muchas preguntas se hacia,y pronto iba a tener respuestas,llego al castillo y llamo a la puerta,unos hombres abrieron la Puerta y preguntaron-quienes sois y que venis-el joven respondio-vengo a solicitar audiencia con su majestad- ,los hombres le indicaron al joven que los siguiera,el joven entro dentro del castillo y los siguio hasta llevarlos a donde estaban Sora,Shiro,Steph y Jibril,los hombres llamaron a la puerta luego entraron,Sora pregunto-Y este tipo?-uno de los hombres respondio-solicita una audiencia con ustedes-Steph nerviosa dijo-Ay,un ciudadano molesto!-,los hombres se retiraron,el joven se quedo con cara de sorpresa al ver a los nuevos reyes de Elukia,no podia creerlo,eran sus nietos,esos que no habia visto en 2000 años,estaban delante suyo,crecidos,y con las coronas,vio tambien a Steph y a Jibril,Sora,viendo como el joven seguia con cara de sorpresa le dijo-¿Vas a seguir asi o vas a decirnos lo que quieres decirnos?-el joven les dijo a los dos hermanos sonriendo-me alegra saber que habeis crecido bien y ademas juntos-Sora,sorprendido y extrañado pregunto-Acaso nos conocemos-?,el joven le dijo a Shiro-llevas una foto verdad?-Shiro asombrada respondio-Si,voy a buscarla-Shiro fue a buscar la foto,mientras tanto,Jibril se acerco al joven observandolo y dijo lo siguiente-Amo,este chico desprende mucho poder-Sora no se sorprendio y pregunto al joven-que eres en realidad?-,el joven respondio-ahora lo sabreis-Shiro regreso con la foto en la mano,el joven pregunto-todavia no lo habeis adivinado?-Sora y Shiro miraron fijamente la foto de ellos con su abuelo,se fijaron en los rasgos de su abuelo y luego miraron al joven,sorprendidos se quedaron al comprobar que la cara del joven era igual a la de su abuelo,Sora emocionado y con lagrimas en los ojos exclamo-No puede ser!-Shiro con lagrimas tambien en los ojos y emocionada dijo-abuelo?!-

Cap 1: Reencuentro familiar

El joven,mostro una sonrisa de afirmacion,Sora y Shiro,corrieron hacia el joven a abrazarlo exclamando ambos a la vez-¡Abuelooooooooooo!,Alex abrazo a los dos diciendole-Estais llevando este reino muy bien-,Steph,tambien se percato de algo en Alex,mientras este seguia abrazando a Sora y a Shiro-veis como tenia razon en lo que os dije aquella vez?-pregunto Alex,Sora respondio-Si,que estabamos preparados para algo grande-,Steph se acerco a Alex y le pregunto-tu eres el amigo de mi abuelo?-Alex respondio-Si,asi es,has crecido mucho Steph-Steph abrazo a Alex,Alex tambien dejo que Steph le abrazara,Jibril con aire curioso le pregunto a Alex-quieres pelear contra mi?-todos,se quedaron de piedra,pero Alex no se sorprendio de hecho,mostro una sonrisa indicando una respuesta y dijo-una Furgel me desafia?,interesante,de acuerdo te reto a un combate-Alex y Jibril salieron afuera del Palacio,el suelo empezo a temblar,Alex y Jibril se miraron seriamente-creo que eres el tercer oponente que esta a la altura de desafiarme-dijo Jibril,Alex dijo-no me defraudes-,ambos empezaron a atacarse,dandose de puñetazos y patadas y tambien de ataques,Jibril vio que empezaba a perder y penso-pareciera como si hubiera entrenado con Dios-,Alex golpeo a Jibril con una rafaga de fuego que quemo las alas de Jibril,esquivo los ataques de energia de Jibril y la paralizo con un rayo para finalment golpearla y hacerla caer al suelo debido a que habian saltado en el aire para golpearse y Alex habia sido el primero en asestar el golpe,Jibril cayo debilitada,Alex se paro encima de Jibril de pie y le dijo-me lo he pasado bien,eres un digno oponente,espero que cuides bien de mis nietos,porque si les haces daño,no sere tan cordial como lo he sido hoy-!,Jibril se levanto y le dijo-a mis amos nunca les haria daño,pero no comprendo ese sentimiento tuyo de proteccion hacia ellos-Alex contesto-se llama amor familiar,no todo esta en los libros,ten en cuenta esto-Jibril se quedo sorprendida al escuchar eso,siguio a Alex de regreso al palacio.


End file.
